1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a real image type viewfinder.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional real image type viewfinder used for a compact camera, the eyepiece lens system is usually formed as a single positive lens. However, this type of eyepiece lens system consisting of a single positive lens tends to have a long focal length in order to provide space for the prism system which erects the object image. Particularly, with a wide angle objective lens system, the angular magnification of the this type of viewfinder system tends to be small.
The conventional art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Ser. No. Hei 2-304409 proposes an eyepiece lens system including a negative meniscus lens and a positive lens in the order from the eye side. However, in this eyepiece lens system, since the negative meniscus lens on the eye side has a concave surface having a large curvature (i.e., small radius) towards the eye, the light rays from a bright light source located on the eye side will be reflected upon the concave surface of the negative meniscus lens, and will be converged and incident upon the eye of the observer, thus interfering with the observer's view. Furthermore, with the negative meniscus lens on the eye side having a concave surface with a large curvature towards the eye, it would be difficult to have a long effective distance between the lens frame and the eye. In other words, it would be difficult to obtain a long eye-relief distance.